Where I Belong
by Naxevem
Summary: [WIP; non-explicit slash; Squall x Irvine; rated for future content; Chapters 03 and 04 UP!] One year after the battle with Ultimecia, Squall's feelings for Rinoa begin to wane as feelings for another intensify..
1. A Quick Retreat

**A/N: **Wow. It's been awhile. X.x But I'm inspired again (at least .. for this genre. Can't speak on FFX or Inuyasha at the moment..)! My first slash and FFVIII story EVER. rejoice XDD PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave me feedback of some kind, hm? I just want to know how bad/decent I am at this the first time around. Heh. Don't worry though, there's nothing outright slashy in this chapter. I'll make y'wait a lil' for that. ;D

For the wondering out there, a key:  
".." -- _Standard Dialogue_  
("..") -- _Thoughts (just like in the game. XD)_

**Disclaimer: **Nope. I own no one.

**_"Where I Belong"_**_ :: Chapter 01 :: A Quick Retreat_

As he stood there on that balcony, contemplating the brightly winking lights in the heavens above, he seemed – for once – completely at peace. In the solitude of that slightly chilly night he found himself able to let his guard down, if only for an instant.

It was so unlike him that those he'd grown to call his "friends" for the past two years would certainly be stunned – if not worried – as the beginnings of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Eyes that could stare a room full of unruly cadets into shocked silence softened as they slid across the panorama before him. Gloved fingers reached up to deter a rebellious strand of chocolate from falling into his eyes, before he's again forced to lock himself inside the prison of an icy exterior.  
  
"Rinoa.." he whispered, not bothering to turn his head to look.  
  
The young woman smiled, a small hand rising to her lips as if to hold back her giggles. He always knew it was her -- there's just no sneaking up on the Commander of Balamb Garden. _Her_ Commander.

"Mind if I join you..?" she asked, tone still teeming with her amusement. Personally, Squall saw nothing funny about anything. But he chalked it up to that just being .. _Rinoa_.  
The girl didn't wait for a reply, simply inviting herself over – invading his sanctuary. As she slid up next to him he glanced down at her in that familiar ivory dress. The one that was so simple and yet managed to elaborately fit her so it clung in all the right places without being trashy. And it completely contrasted with his own attire – his usual arrangement of leather, belts, and his trademark wolf fur-trimmed jacket. He was comfortable, and saw no reason to alter his dress simply because of one anniversary party.  
Big deal.  
  
"Mm .. it's a beautiful night, isn't it?" she sighed, rocking against the railing. Bright eyes search her companion's countenance, as she hoped to evoke _some_ response out of him.  
  
"Whatever.."   
  
His 'standard' answer. Definitely not what she was looking for in a response. She'd hoped for something .. romantic, perhaps? Rinoa's brows knit together rather quickly, and hands flew to her hips.  
  
"Why does it always have to be like this? I thought you loved me! .. Why can't you ever open up for once? You were getting .. better. But now you're just the way you were!"

Giving his boot a kick to punctuate the end of her tirade – something that surely hurt her more than it could ever hurt him – she stormed back into the Quad, brisk strides taking her in the general direction of Quistis, who was calmly sipping champagne in the corner.   
  
("Poor Quistis..")

"Heh. Problems with the missus..?" Came a jovial voice from behind him, one that caused Squall's heart to race for a brief second. The turn to face the figure in the doorway was a slow one, as if the extra time was required to steel him against something.

"Irvine," he stated matter-of-factly, leveling his usual calm, blank gaze on the cowboy. In truth, it was all just an elaborate front. Somehow, someway, he was hiding his intense emotional turmoil behind his sterling eyes. That's _skills_, that is..

"Jus' thought I'd join you. One can only entertain Selphie for so long before sufferin' the effects of motion sickness.." the Galbadian chuckled with a grin, propping himself up against the doorway. A few bars of a semi-familiar song managed to float lazily out into the chill air, as the party continued within -- all apparently oblivious to the pair on the terrace.  
  
A look of surprise peeked through Squall's facade, but in an instant it flickered back to its previous state. "She's still after you?"   
  
"Naah. She's all over Nida now .. or haven't you heard?"

A shake of his head his only reply, he watched Irvine sip the drink in his hand, noting carefully how the shade of the bubbly fluid complimented the golds of the Galbadian's skin in the glow emanating from the room beyond. And how his full lips curved delicately around the thin glass rim. Squall couldn't help but run his tongue over his lips at the sight, but was quickly wrenched from his fantasies as Irvine spoke again.  
  
"Somethin' wrong..? You seem kind of out of it t'night.."  
  
Nervously adjusting the way his jacket sat on his shoulders, Squall gave another shake of his head. Only this one was accompanied by words.  
  
"..Social situations. Not my cup of tea." He grumbled, stating the obvious.

"Well, okay. I'm sure this is all Rin' and Selph's fault, isn't it?" And the look he was given confimed his suspicions. With a smirk and an amused rolling of his eyes, Irvine slid up to rest on the balcony beside Squall in one quick movement.

It took all his self-control not to stare. Not to run his gaze over every inch, every feature until it was all ingrained in his memory – stashed away for a rainy day or something. Instead Squall willed himself to look the other way, to watch some distant trees rock as wind's fingers toyed with their supple branches.   
  
("Just .. don't think about Irvine. Don't think about what you'd _like_ to be doing right now. Just .. STOP..")  
  
"Stop what? I didn't do anything.." Came the same voice again, with an edge of annoyance. Squall's head snapped around, eyes wide.   
  
"Wait.. I said that out loud?"  
  
("Gods .. the whole thing..? I'm hopeless..")

The cowboy cocked an eyebrow and assumed a look that seemed to suggest he was questioning the sanity of his friend. "Of course you did. You were being all silent .. just being _you_ I guess, and then you just told me to stop. Out of the blue.." He paused for another sip, the motion causing the brunette's head to swing downward rapidly and allowing his long bangs to fall forward and obscure his view.  
  
"Dunno what your problem is, but I think you oughta head out for t'night, hm? I'll tell Rin' and Quisty where you're off too. Go t'bed or somethin'.."

Irvine's insistance elicited a nod, and then he turned and made a hasty exit. His head never rose from its dip, and his hair was not brushed aside from argent eyes rendered incapable of masking his feelings for once. He'd gotten flustered, embarrassed, and now was going to run again like a coward. This wasn't the first time it'd happened, either..

-------

The knowledge that Irvine was going to cover for him was reassuring, and he figured he had at least an hour or two of real, true solitude before Rinoa again came barging back into his world. Loudly, no doubt. A quick inspection of a bedside cabinet revealed a set of tumblers and a bottle of whiskey -- an ill-used "emergency" stash for headache-inducing situations such as tonight. He could use something to calm his nerves, which were completely frazzled.

The glass is filled and the bottle neatly returned to its hiding spot before a long sip of the liquor is taken. He can feel it burn on the way down, but it is not nearly as unpleasant as the first time. An "ill-used" stash indeed, but one that had crossed his mind too often in the last few days. And tonight that thought had an urgency that had broken him, and here he was – giving in to that.

He was never much of a drinker – nothing compared to Zell or Seifer. Or Irvine. But he could put a few away when he felt like it. Tonight seemed to be one of those nights, as the next thing he knew the glass was empty and he was again reaching into the cabinet. He'd have to watch it though, with work tomorrow and Rinoa due to be back soon. No sense getting plastered and then have to hear it from the woman later .. bad enough he'd have to take shit off of Selphie for ditching the party early.

Time flew by faster than he would have liked, and soon the second too had disappeared. He finally rose to change, having to fight some wooziness now as the full effects of the whiskey took hold of his mind. No longer did thoughts of the night fly through his head – now he was dealing with the occasional random thought process, and that was fine with him. His task complete, he managed to collapse back into bed just as Rinoa cracked open the door, calling a loud goodnight to whoever she'd walked back with. Noticing _now_ that he was potentially trying to get some rest, she shut the door as quietly as possible before tip-toeing about the room as she too prepared for bed, sans the liquor consumption.

Squall turned over, to avoid coming face-to-face with her when she joined him. He could hear her humming a song quietly to herself and running a bit of water, along with the low rumblings of the sliding closet door as she put her dress away.   
  
He could feel the mattress behind him sag as she slid into bed, and squeezing his eyes shut tried to visualize some ideal situation to make the one at hand seem bearable.  
  
("..Do I really hate her this much? It sickens me to share a bed with her now..?")

Unfortunately, as she looped her arm under his and pulled herself close to him, the sensation of her touch contradicted the images in his mind. Where well-lotioned fingertips slid along his neck he had imagined rougher, calloused hands. The thin arms and porcelain skin were meant to be larger, and more muscular. The skin obviously sun-kissed. The hair that tickled his cheek meant to be auburn, not highlighted cocoa.   
  
She even wrecked his fantasies..

-------

R&R PLEASE! XD

-- neurosis/rigel


	2. It's Not Alright

**A/N:** Chapter Two! :D First, I'd like to say that this seems to be an unusually long chapter for me. But I was on such a _roll_ that I didn't want to quit at the time. So, I bring you chapter two in its full, unedited version. I also bring you some lovely slash in this chapter! At last! D But fear not, as stated earlier it's not going to be anything too terribly racy (aww. Yes, I know. XD)..O.o;

**Dedication:** I don't get a chance to do this often, but I just felt that I HAD TO. Because the words made me feel real darn good this morning. XDD -- So I dedicate Chapter 02 of this 'fic to Kane and RVD 4eva! Thank you SO MUCH for that review!

----------------------------------------

**"Where I Belong" -- Chapter Two: It's Not Alright..**

The halls were deserted. Not surprisingly, as the tardy bells had rung and the majority of the student body had long since filed into their respective classrooms. Occasionally the hollow pattering of hurried footsteps could be heard as some cadet would go shooting down the corridor -- already late, but not wanting to make things worse if they could avoid it.   
  
At this Irvine smiled, recalling days in Galbadia where he'd find himself stealing away into areas less traveled, most often with one companion or another, where the time allotted for the commute between classes was quickly spent doing .. whatever.

The cadets knew he had _some_ authority, and so slowed to a walk as they nervously shuffled past before breaking into a run again when they were certain he wasn't watching. But today, Irvine wasn't patrolling the halls looking for rule breakers. He had only one thing, one person on his mind.  
  
Moving past the Cafeteria, Irvine was surprised not to hear Zell's raucous laughter reverberating off the walls as usual. And he found this rather odd. He'd already been to the Quad and it still remained as it had the night before. No Selphie was present to bark out orders at volunteers and unwilling detention-servers as they meticulously took apart her illustrious decorations piece-by-piece. Again .. odd.  
  
Jogging towards the lift, Irvine finally gave up his search of the lower levels. When people went missing all at once there was only one other possible location. One spot in all of Balamb Garden where people managed to disappear to for whole hours. And damn, did he feel sorry for Squall today..

--------

The lift's doors opened with a smooth _whirr_, and Irvine stepped out neatly. He could already hear voices coming from around the corner, and he shook his head in disapproving amusement.   
  
"Someone decide t'throw a party and not invite the life of it..?" he laughed, coming around the bend and spying Quistis and Zell in the hallway.   
  
"Oof. You too? Today's been _bad_, busiest we've seen in awhile.." Quistis frowned, removing her librarian-type glasses and cleaning them with the hem of her shirt.   
  
Zell, who never seemed to keep his weight permanently on both feet, was apparently boxing with his own shadow, bobbing and weaving to avoid swings invisible to all but him. "Hell yeah. Monsters must be humpin' on each other like rabbits.." he said with some difficulty as he continued to move.   
  
All humor left Irvine's expression though as he looked hard at Quistis. "How is he..?" he asked, removing his hat for a moment to smooth down the hair on top of his head.   
  
"Stressed. That's for sure. But I've never seen anyone take it so well. Other people would've lashed out at someone by now. Xu's running around in there like a madwoman, Selphie's having a meltdown, and Rinoa's mouth has been running nonstop for the past forty-five minutes.." Quistis replaced her glasses, leaning up against the wall behind her again.  
  
Using a firm but gentle nudge, Irvine managed to slide Zell out of the doorway, pushing open the door with his other hand. For a split second the office fell silent as he entered, three pairs of eyes rising up to meet his own. The fourth, the steely-grey ones that had haunted Irvine since last night stayed firmly planted on the document laid out on his desk. Those unruly bangs of his had fallen forward over them again, one side slightly rumpled as Squall propped his head up on one elbow. Striding right past the girls,   
Irvine leaned forward and rested both palms on the paper strewn desk, simply observing for a few seconds.  
"Hey you. Y'could use a break, hm?"  
  
No reply came for a few moments, but slowly those eyes tore themselves away from the paper. For a moment he became an image of childish innocence, glancing up at Irvine from that low angle with wide eyes that shined slightly thanks to the overhead lighting. But soon the rest of Squall's head rose, and the familiar stony-glare-of-maturity reasserted itself on the Commander's face.   
"More than you know, Kinneas," he growled, shooting a sidelong glance at Rinoa, who shifted cheerily in her seat. With a sigh, Squall arranged the papers that lay in front of him and set them aside as he rose from his seat, drawing the attention of all in the room again.  
  
"I'm taking a break. Selphie, you have all _day_ to yell at me, alright? Save it. Xu, hold everything until I return. Rinoa .. don't bother." His voice was stern, and no one dared question his order. Rinoa sank back into her chair as if in defeat, and Selphie's beet red face lightened to a flushed pink blush. Xu nodded quickly and disappeared into a side room. That done, Squall gestured to the taller man, and Irvine let him lead the way.  
  
Looking once more at the room, Irvine watched Rinoa as her balled fists forced wrinkles into the knit fabric of her blue duster. Everyone seemed edgy today, but her most of all. Probably because of how she'd just been carelessly tossed aside. But that's Squall under stress for you. Irvine saw Rinoa as a very pretty woman, but never could understand what he saw in her. Eh. That's a question he'd leave to ponder another day .. he had more important matters at hand now.. 

--------

"So where're we headed?" Irvine finally asked, as he followed Squall into the lift and watched him roughly push the button for the first level.   
"_I'm_ headed for my room. Where you're going is your business.." he replied harshly, staring straight ahead. Not at all like the person he was last night, all flustered and losing his composure. No .. Squall was well into the territory of 'work mode' this afternoon.  
  
"I see. You .. uh .. don't mind if I tag along, do you? No where else t'go really. Seeing as the gang's all upstairs 'n everything.." Irvine asks cautiously, hands fumbling about nervously in his pockets. That bit Quistis had mentioned about him taking the stress well and not mangling someone might very well wear off at any second -- and Irvine didn't want to be standing at ground zero when that went down.   
  
"Whatever.." came the smooth reply, and Irvine noticed that it sounded less angry. Given clearance, he followed Squall out of the elevator, listening to the sound of their boots thumping against the floor and the various buckles and metal dangling from Squall's attire jingling -- a rather merry sound, contradicting the scowl on his face.   
  
"So.." Irvine began, in a poor attempt to try and drum up some conversation. "Going to get the ol' Lionheart? Blow off some steam by maiming some Grats? I've got Exeter .. wouldn't mind being your training bud--"  
  
"No." Squall interrupted, still moving forward at a good clip.  
  
"..Then what?" He didn't know _why_ he pressed the question further .. seeing as Squall wasn't really the chatty type, but a curious part of him couldn't resist.  
  
"Need a drink," came the answer.  
  
..What else could Squall say? The truth. That strange urgency to retard his hyperactive thought process had been increasingly bothersome in its demands. And though he hated the fact that he had Irvine of all people with him -- likely the cause of some of the problems that were leading him to this method of escapism -- he's more than certain that Irvine knew the good one drink can do for someone.  
  
"Ooh. Well. That's surprising.." he trails off, stopping as they arrived.   
  
Squall glanced up at him with a look somewhere between annoyed and amused, but all sexy, and Irvine had to work to suppress a foolish grin. "Oh?" he asked, swiping a plastic key card to open the lock with a cheery _ding_. The door slid open and Squall disappeared inside.  
  
"Sure," Irvine replied as he too stepped inside the apartment, hand reaching back to tap a key on the inside pad, and the door slid back closed again with the same confirming beep -- though Squall was too busy rummaging through the cabinet at the moment to notice. "..I always pictured you being one of those black coffee types."  
  
"Hn. Well. Some people aren't always what they seem.." Irvine managed a smirk at Squall's words, but soon a nagging feeling overcame.  
  
Sitting down at the edge of the bed, Irvine rested his elbows on his knees, leaning forward as he tried to piece together what he had to say. He _had_ to do it now, for fear of not getting another chance like this. He was good with words, a charmer by nature .. but this was different then simply trying to sweet-talk the pants off some girl in a bar. No, this involved _emotions_. Matters of the _heart_. This is not an area where Irvine Kinneas felt comfortable having to speak on. Especially with his best friend. His very _male_ best friend..  
  
Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he nearly jumped a foot .. but realized that it's only Squall's offering of a glass of the fine Galbadian whiskey -- a very favorite of Irvine's. A substance he'd used many a time to get what he wanted. Sure, there was always that part of him that felt guilty for taking advantage of his inebriated partners .. but they _did_ seem   
to be thoroughly enjoying themselves. So no harm done, right?  
  
The cowboy accepted the glass with a nod of thanks, and then went back to his pondering. Not aware that his silent companion was also in the process of mulling over something. Squall emptied his glass quickly, wincing at the sensations it caused, and stood up. Irvine simply watched him quietly as he turned and approached, stopping only when the leather of his pants brushed the other man's knees. "Irvine," Squall whispered, voice somehow steady but his eyes alive and churning with unexpressed emotion that was just DYING to be let free. The Galbadian simply sat and blinked confusedly, managing to take the liquor all at once just as   
Squall began his descent.  
  
All at once their lips met and Irvine could feel his friend's arms roaming over his back, one pulling him closer and the other tangling itself in his long auburn hair. He welcomed the kiss, eagerly, savoring the taste of the alcohol mixed with the unique flavor of Squall's warm lips. Irvine sought to explore that hot, unfamiliar realm but was met halfway by Squall's equally greedy tongue.   
  
Irvine let himself fall back, tugging Squall down with him and holding him in place with strong arms. Squall lifted his chest up off of Irvine's, still maintaining their contact even as he wished to pull away for a moment and lavish attention on other areas. Each time he'd try to move away his attempt would be foiled as Irvine would gently, playfully catch his lower lip -- drawing him into a deeper, even better kiss than the last. The cowboy heard a soft moan as he began to draw Squall into his charms, the sensations he could cause by a kiss _alone_ enough to prevent the other from pulling away. Irvine ever-so-slightly would gently rock his hips, eliciting further groans of pleasure from his partner. They were so into it so quickly, but neither resisted. Not even as Squall's lightly trembling hands began to undo the buttons of Irvine's shirt.   
  
No, nothing it seemed would be able to deter them from what seemed to be the inevitable..  
  
That is, until that cheery _ding_ again rang out and the door slid open, followed by a wail that could rival the death-howl of any number of monsters. The shrill noise was more than enough to stop the action, and Squall turned to peer at the door through lust-clouded eyes.   
  
There stood Rinoa, the bag she'd been carrying dangling precariously from the hand that hung loosely at her side. The other hand covered her mouth as her chin visibly shuddered. Her large brown eyes already overflowing with tears, her face had been transformed into a red, damp mess in a matter of seconds as she witnessed the love of her life eagerly running his hands over the chest of a man she'd come to trust like a brother.  
  
"I-Irvine. How .. how could you do this to _me_..? And .. _you_, Squall.. Ugh!" she managed to choke out weakly, before turning and storming out of the room. The Galbadian's turquoise eyes, now filled with worry turned back to Squall -- who still hovered inches from his face.   
  
"It's okay. Forget her .. it's alright.." Squall whispered, his voice wavering slightly. He paused to brush a bit of hair away from Irvine's forehead, eyes revealing the most Irvine had ever seen him show .. and he almost gave into Squall's pleas.  
  
"No. No, it's not alright. There's going to be hell to pay for this, you know that..?" Irvine pulled himself out from under Squall and out of his grasp, closing up his shirt and retrieving his hat. "Not .. t'say I didn't enjoy it, you understand.." he added with a wink, before the mood could completely sour.   
  
But Squall had already descended into said sour mood. He felt hurt. Deprived. He was miserable -- mad at Rinoa. Mad at himself. Just generally mad at the world. Those barriers that had melted in a flash in the face of his lust flew back up remarkably quick. The fires of emotion that continued to smolder in his eyes were hidden behind their usual emotionless mask. The remnants of a smile erasing itself from his face, replaced by the slightest of frowns that was so a part of his exterior nature that it had already appeared before he could even think of fixing it that way.   
  
"Whatever.." he said, standing quickly and moving for the door. Rinoa's outburst had sobered him up real quick, one reason he managed to get so pissed off again so quickly.   
  
("Damn her! _Always_ wrecking my life. I think it's time for her to go..")  
  
"See y'later..?" Irvine called just as Squall crossed the threshold. He was answered by a look so fierce he could find no other meaning behind it other than anger. No subtle 'sure'. Not even a 'maybe'. Just total, unrestrained 'I-hate-everyone'-type anger. And then he was off, the sound of his boots and that merry little jingle lost as another bell signaled the release of the noisy cadets from their classrooms.  
  
Placing his hat on his head and smoothing his ruffled ponytail, he exited the room and let the door slide closed with a click.  
  
"Oh .. Hyne. What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

--------

As usual, please R&R and lemme know how I'm doing. I'm new to the whole "romance scene" thing, you must understand. XD

--neurosis/rigel


	3. Idle Talk

**A/N:** I apologize for the long wait on the update! Slipped into a bit of a writer's block there for awhile. x.x; But, to make up for it this is a double-update! Meaning you get two chapters for the price of one!. :D  
Ohyes, to clarify any potential confusion on the weapons 'system' I've written in .. I was trying to come up with a way to explain where those weapons mysteriously go when they put 'em away. Holsters, sheaths, sure .. but some of those gunblades are pretty darn bulky! So I got an idea from another 'fic writer where the weapons are 'junctioned' to their clothing. There's really no way to explain it other than the activation of a junction point makes the weapons appear/disappear (perhaps by some commonly used spiffy Estharian technology..?) Not my idea, but since it's a minor part of the story anyway it shouldn't matter too much .. right? n.n; Just didn't want people being too confuzzled. ANYWAY .. this should cover the A/N for both chapters. So I leave ya'll in peace! Review if you get a chance! :)

**Disclaimer:** Nah. Still don't own any of the characters..

**"Where I Belong" -- Chapter Three: Idle Talk**

Everyone knew that within Garden, rumors could spread like wildfire. Mostly they were the result of childish conflict -- a very clichéd method of getting back at people. And Quistis had dealt with the aftermath of many such rumors. She'd learned to ignore what she heard, since most of it was warped and twisted around to make it seem worse -- more gossip-worthy.

Quistis Trepe -- once again an Instructor of Balamb Garden -- stepped into her first class of the day, azure eyes bright behind her black-rimmed librarian style glasses, and every strand of her golden hair seeming to sit precisely in its place. Usually the students quieted once she'd arrived at the very moment the bell would sound to announce the start of the period, but today they seemed rowdy and unwilling to submit to the usual routine.

"Class!" she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest and assuming her best stern expression. It was especially hard, something borrowed from Squall. Despite the authoritative tone in her voice, the students continued to lean across their seats to talk to each other, and Quistis rolled her eyes as she realized today's 'news' must've been especially juicy.

Ascending the platform to stand behind her desk, her hand drifted to the junction for Save the Queen on her belt, and then she felt the familiar weight of the whip in her hand. This would _have_ to get their attention..

A flick of her wrist was all it took to send an impressive ripple down the length of the whip, a loud crack sounding as it reached the tip of the weapon. Twenty pairs of eyes turned on the blonde, and the din hushed to a whisper.

"Excuse _me_ for interrupting your conversations, but what is so urgently needing to be discussed that we can't get down to business today?" Ice-blue gaze searched the faces as she spoke, though she noticed that the majority of eyes were deviant, fixated on the whip in her grasp. A shaky hand raised from the back of the class, the girl it was attached to rising awkwardly from her seat.

"Mm. Instructor Trepe. I can tell you.." The girl's free hand twisted a mouse-brown ringlet around her finger as she spoke and began shuffling sideways towards the aisle, but Quistis staid her with a raised hand.

"I think by now the entire class knows whatever it is. Just tell me from where you are."

Somewhere from the left side of the room came a snicker, but Quistis ignored it to keep her eyes locked on the girl's face.

"Uhm. Well see, these guys were up in the dorm hallway yesterday and they heard someone scream, so they went to check it out.." she paused, wringing her hands a bit. Clearly, she was uncomfortable speaking in front of the class -- even if everyone already knew the story.

"It was Miss Heartilly. She was standing in the door of her.. er.. the Commander's room.."

Quistis' eyebrows shot up instantly. Any sort of rumor involving _both_ Squall and Rinoa could not be good..

"..Well, she yelled something and then they said she ran out of the room. They saw the Commander leave right after that -- and said they'd never seen him that angry before. ..And then they said Mr. Kinneas was there too."

Quistis put her weapon away and leaned over her desk. "There in the hallway?" she asked, feeling the hair stand up on the back of her neck with her worry.

"No. He left the room also.."

There was another snicker and Quistis shook her head disapprovingly. This was bad. Very bad. Not only was there conflict between Squall, Rinoa, and Irvine, but also now the entire Garden knew. And Squall did not take being gossiped about well.

"Excuse me.." Quistis announced hastily, almost jogging out of the classroom. There was an exchange of muffled words outside and an exclaimed 'what' before Quistis stepped neatly back into the room.

"Class, I wish I'd found out about this sooner. Thank you for the help, Lea."

The girl nodded and sat down with an audible sigh, and Quistis managed a weak smile.

"Today's class is to be a study period. I suggest you use this time wisely to catch up on anything you've not done," and her gaze flickered to a particularly delinquent student in the front row. "Instructor Dincht will be in periodically to check on you. So don't try anything, hm?"

Telling any group of students to 'not try anything' in the presence of Zell Dincht was like trying to tell the boy to swear off hotdogs for a month.

It just wasn't going to happen.

And Quistis _still_ could not believe who the faculty had offered teaching jobs to lately. Zell? Irvine? Them teach cadets seriously? Please.

But they got the job done, and Quistis knew those in their classes found them to be thoroughly enjoyable experiences.

Hearing the mechanical whirr of study panels switching on, Quistis cracked another small smile and then exited the room, watching as a black and yellow blur flew past her.

"Have fun, Zell," she smirked, before disappearing around the bend leading to the lift.

She needed to visit the Training Center..

--------

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

It was a sound that was beginning to grind away at the last of his nerves. Somehow the T-Rexaur he'd just slain had toppled over onto a tree in its death throes, and now its dark red, oxygen-deficient blood was leaking onto a rock from the wound in its neck, hitting the stone surface with a sound like a leaky faucet.

The creature's eyes were still wide open, frozen in a look wild with instinct. One that suggested the beast's very existence revolved around battle and survival.

..Not so different from his existence nowadays.

Squall swung Lionheart a few times, the glowing blade cutting through the air with a soft whoosh. The blood clinging to it slid away in thin lines. His final slash left the cutting edge nearly spotless, and he brought it up to rest on his shoulder.

The blood had begun to spread out along the earth now, pooling at his feet before being absorbed into the dry earth, staining russet clay black. Squall turned away from the scene, his belts rattling and boot heels clicking against the uneven terrain. He was heading back now, though the fight with the Rex hadn't improved his mood as much as he thought it would've.

Punching the button on the gate with his free hand, the thick steel doors slid open slowly with a grinding, tearing sound as vegetation that had crept under its runners again was crushed and broken. He stepped out into the crescent of land that was the first atrium of the Training Center and though he couldn't see around the bend thanks to a tall mangrove leaning in his view, he could still hear the distinct cracking of a whip just ahead.

His eyes closed slowly as he fought a wave of annoyance bubbling up. He should have known Quistis was going to seek him out as soon as she'd learned what had happened.

But who had told her? Irvine? Rinoa?

Squall adjusted the way his gunblade sat on his shoulder, shifting it until it sat in a familiar spot that didn't tingle under the weight of the blade. A toss of his head bounced his hair out of his eyes for only a second, before the soft strands again fell across his forehead and intensified his hooded gaze.

He moved ahead then, his pace slow as he fell into a confident swagger -- one that came out whenever he was prepared to be a listener, though he'd stopped caring even before they'd opened their mouth.

He stepped around the tree that had been blocking his view and watched the whip strike the Grat the blonde was fighting. With a hiss and release of pungent gases the creature slumped over onto the ground, greenish-brown blood oozing from gashes along its form. The tentacles twitched feebly in the dirt, even as its heart had long since given up.

"Squall.." Quistis said nervously as she noticed him watching her. Feeling secure in the presence of him and his impressive gunblade, she put her weapon away and placed both hands behind her back. She looked up at him over the top of her glasses, a look that seemed oddly expectant.

He cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing.. simply waiting to see if she was going to 'start' first.

"Quistis?" he finally asked after a few moments, shifting his weight to the other leg.

"I heard about.. er. I heard from..uhh..about..you know?" It was strange seeing Quistis Trepe be at a loss for words, her usually calm and steady gaze flickering with anxiety and nervousness. But Squall didn't feel the least bit sorry for her, even as he caused her to look away by further hardening his glare. She'd come to confront him, and he fully intended to stand there and make her squirm. It was her decision to bring up a subject Squall would love to forget.

Lionheart swung down off of Squall's shoulder and Quistis nearly jumped back as he did it, but relaxed as he buried the tip of the weapon in the dirt and leaned on its handle.

"Who told you?" his voice lowered to a growl, and his eyes never left her face. He looked almost like an animal himself, with his unruly hair and the wolf fur thick and bristled around his neck. Even his chain seemed to take on a menacing slant as it violently bounced against his chest.

"A girl in my class, Lea Meneses. You've probably never heard of her.."

It was like someone had pulled the plug on him. That energy that tensed his muscles and had his leather gloves stretched taut over his knuckles seemed to dissipate all at once. A brief expression of shock flashed over Squall's features. He looked entirely taken aback.

"Someone.. in your class? A student? That means.." He peered across at Quistis again to confirm his suspicions and saw her head give a slight nod, and all at once he had the gunblade in his hands and was swinging it fiercely at the nearest tree.

Quistis flinched as the tree shuddered with the impact, its tall boughs shaking loose insects and sending tiny fruits raining down. Lionheart was buried in deep, and Squall made no attempt to remove it right away. The deep, ragged breaths he drew could be seen even through his thick jacket, and there was a look in his eyes that probably matched the one Lea had mentioned.

"Why can't they just stay out of _my_ business? Just because I have to be their _Commander_ they think they have the right to analyze my life?"

"Squall, please. You know how teenagers are, everything's always about gossip. Especially when they can gossip about the staff. You remember how it was when we were younger? Things haven't changed much.." Brows furrowed, as she suddenly felt a pang of guilt for even coming. Wasn't he under enough stress already?

The wood cracked and shook with protest as the gunblade was roughly yanked free. Squall stood there, focusing on the ground rather than Quistis.

Just thinking.

Just breathing.

Looking like he was trying not to give into that urge to put Lionheart through something else today..

..he'd been giving into urges _plenty_ already.

"Are you going to apologize to Rinoa? I haven't seen her all day, and Selphie told me she looked pretty upset. Of course, I didn't know why at the time."

"Why should I? This was going to happen anyway. She was going to hurt either way. Can't say I would've wanted it like this if I could have avoided it, but either way she would've ended up like this.." His voice was almost a whisper now, as he put his weapon away at last, tugging at the junction point on one of his belts for a moment before stepping forward.

"Quistis, don't even bother. I'm not going back to her. I don't love her anymore."

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, and she drew a deep breath in instead. What could she possibly say to him? He'd already seemed to have made his decision.

"But at least apologize to her, even if you're going to leave her. It's the least you can do." Quistis' voice had an edge of urgency to it, as if she was prepared to beg. She simply did not want the tension in the air whenever Squall and Rinoa were in the room together.

"Hn," he snorted, moving along the wall now on his way to the corridor leading back to the main area of Garden.

"Hey Quistis! Glad I found you, I've gotta ask y'something. Have you seen -- oh.." Irvine bounded into view suddenly, nearly running into Squall as he moved to join Quistis. She could already feel that dreaded tension building by the second as the two men stared at each other.

"Uh.. hey Squall. I was just looking for you and --"

Squall jerked, and then a low rumble issued from his throat. "Just stop there," he snapped, cutting Irvine off mid-sentence.

"Listen to me, and I want you to tell the others also. If it doesn't concern SeeD business don't even bother talking to me. Just stay out."

With that he looked to each of them to make sure they'd understood him fully, and then left them in silence. They didn't see the softening of his expression as he turned away, or the look of sad longing in his eyes as he let the front drop for a few moments.

"I can't now.." Irvine whispered as he watched Squall disappear out the door.

Quistis looked up at him, sensing something off with him and placing a reassuring hand on his arm. "Can't what?"

"Leave him alone."

--------


	4. Can't Leave You Alone

**"Where I Belong" -- Chapter Four: Can't Leave You Alone**

Balamb.

It was a happy little harbor town, all bustling and prosperous. Large enough to warrant inclusion on the world map, but apparently small enough for most of the residents to have at least heard of one another. Now, with Ultimecia out of the picture and the Galbadians relatively content with sticking to their own continent life seemed to be returning to normal.

Tucking a chunk of dark brown hair behind her ear, Rinoa paused in the middle of the cobblestone street, her progress momentarily hindered by the passage of a group of children. Their giggles blended together musically -- four voices singing with the carefree spirit of youth not yet tainted by hardship.

Their antics caused a twitch of a lip, a weak tugging at the corners of her mouth. Not nearly enough to wipe away the sad haze in her eyes, or smooth the furrowing of her brows. The children didn't notice though, too swept up in their game of tag to care or even notice the downhearted girl in the street.

Rinoa tugged her jacket tighter around her, folding her arms over her chest and rubbing at her sleeves with fingers numbed by the cold. It was so much colder here than in Timber, and it was the first winter she'd spent away from her Galbadian home in a very long time. The jacket didn't do much, only warming her arms and chest a bit. Her legs were still bare, with her azure duster rubbing gently at her calves. Her choice of outfit was a bit more acceptable for the relatively mild winters of Timber -- which were not summer like conditions, but bearable enough -- but here in Balamb it got her more than her fair share of odd looks. Not many people were brave enough to be wearing shorts at this time of year, after all.

"Hey.. y'cold?" asked a quiet voice, and suddenly she felt a weight pressing down on her. The wind didn't bite harshly into the flesh of her legs anymore, and her shivering began to stop. Rinoa almost didn't think anything of it for a moment, until reflexes honed by battle with the others switched in, and she fumbled with the sleeve covering her left arm. Her movements sent the weight pressing on her shoulders sliding awkwardly, but she finally freed her arm from her jacket, simultaneously activating Shooting Star's junction as she did so, and she spun to face the direction from which the voice had come.

She turned to find herself aiming her weapon up into the face of Seifer, who was preoccupied with maintaining a macho image even as he rubbed at chill bump roughened skin with his gloved hands. Rinoa almost questioned the lack of his trench, until she realized he'd laid it across her shoulders.

"Oh my.. Seifer! Don't _do_ that!" she hissed, feigning anger to hide her sadness. Knowing Seifer though, and his annoying ability to always know what was wrong with her .. it wouldn't help much.

She lowered her weapon, her fingers pulling immediately into a fist. The other slid along the bands that held Shooting Star to her arm, fumbling for the contact point that would disarm the weapon. Finding it, she activated it and then simply let her free hand drift to the collar of Seifer's coat, where she drew the thick material into her grip.

Rinoa took a deep breath, fighting to control her voice and keep it steady. "You followed me.. didn't you?"

Some part of her wanted to tear his coat off of her back and run away -- unwilling to forgive him for all the hell he'd put her and her friends through during the struggle. How he'd seized her and offered her up to Adel, simply standing there and smirking as the sorceress merged with her, forming a junction. And she remembered how that smirk had grown into a grin when the weakened Adel began to drain the very life force out of her, leaving her exhausted and powerless as she hung painfully from the sorceress' chest.

"Yeah. I did."

Perhaps Rinoa was just desperate -- tired, lonely, and hurting after what had been done to her -- because she didn't run. Didn't fight him. Simply slumped against his chest as he placed his arms around her. She closed her eyes and felt him begin to gently scoop her up.

"Rin'.. I know something's wrong. I used to know before, and I feel it even stronger now -- with all the shit Ultimecia did to my head with her link.."

Rinoa nearly smiled. It had been so long since she'd heard his voice.

Not the malicious, hateful voice of the Seifer that Ultimecia had puppeted. His _true_ voice, the one that had filled her with confidence and had made her feel like she could take on the world. It was the one she'd fallen in love with only a year ago.

She felt the old feelings stir; feeling her heart flutter as old memories came flooding back to her. They didn't wash away the newer ones, for those were scars that would require healing.

"I'll take you someplace warm.. and then you'd better tell me all about it all right? Or else I'll have to resort to drastic measures.." An impish smile began to form, an expression eerily reminiscent of the one he'd flashed on the parade float in Deling. A shudder traveled down her body, and Rinoa wasn't sure if that was her nerves or simply the cold.

Here she was after all, completely vulnerable..

------

For once, his office was completely silent. And for some reason, it bothered him. Squall flipped through his documents halfheartedly, propping his head up on one elbow again and turning the pages slowly. He could hear Xu typing away at her desk through the slightly ajar office door, but there was no other sound save the mechanical whirr of his computer.

His mind wandered, unable to stay focused on the task at hand. Rinoa's scream echoed in the back of his mind. He heard Quistis' voice as she tried to reason with him, saw Irvine's eyes pierce his.

"Damn," he growled, angrily flipping another page and wrinkling it in the process. Not that he cared.

He finished scanning a request for SeeD assistance in Esthar. They were still recovering from the effects of the Lunar Cry -- as even the most advanced civilization in the world couldn't clean up the mess that quickly -- and Squall had seen similar requests pass over his desk several times before. Laguna had an impressive fighting force behind him, but he always insisted on hiring SeeD even for minor jobs. Felt indebted to Garden. Either way, they were getting their money so he really didn't mind sending out a few to cull a couple hundred monsters. He turned to begin punching this one into the computer, sliding the keyboard toward him and poking at a few keys with one finger when something dark over his head caught his eye. Glancing upward he noticed a very familiar hat resting on the monitor, and almost wondered aloud how that had ended up there without his noticing it sooner.

..That is, until he realized that the owner of said hat had managed to slip into his presence unnoticed as well.

"Kinneas, I thought I told you not to bother speaking to me unless it involved SeeD business.."

Squall watched him smirk, saw him reach back and close the door completely. Then he made a show of removing his coat and laying it over a chair.

"You don't seem to be too interested in business either," he pointed out, and Squall straightened up immediately. Irvine's smirk evolved into a full-fledged grin, and he strolled casually over to Squall's desk as if there was nothing wrong or strange about him seducing the Commander in his own office..

The papers shuffled into a single pile in his hands, Squall slid them into a drawer though he didn't take his eyes off the approaching cowboy. He saw the gloved hands plant themselves on his desk and then inch closer, and soon he found himself with only a short gap between his face and Irvine's.

Squall could feel hot breath on his face, and the temptation to lean forward then and get it over with was great. He narrowed his eyes, expression blank, as if to say that the close proximity didn't faze him. "You don't listen do you?"

"No. Not when I'm asked t'do the impossible.." His eyes didn't even flicker as they stared deep into Squall's -- almost like they were searching him, probing him. Trying to find that weakness in his barrier.

Squall was prepared to question him just as he felt Irvine's warm lips press into his own. He was surprised, even as he'd been sitting there hoping it might happen, and for a moment he simply stared off towards the door before he felt Irvine's tongue brush his teeth. All at once he gave into the kiss, eyelids quickly fluttering shut as concern fled his mind. He leaned over his desk to try and ease the pain forming in his neck from their awkward positioning, but he didn't break the kiss. Squall could hear Xu moving around outside, at times coming dangerously close to the door, and yet he didn't care.

Why should he?

Everyone in Balamb Garden knew already anyway.

Irvine ended it with one more teasing sweep of his tongue, before he pulled away reluctantly. He noticed the same look he'd seen in Squall's eyes the day before, and he felt a queasy feeling rise from the pit of his stomach. Suddenly he thought back to Rinoa and the horror he'd seen on her face. Felt the pangs of guilt all over again.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Squall's fingers flipped his auburn hair forward onto his shoulder and gently, almost tentatively, traced the paths of the strands.

"Ugh.. I can't help it," Irvine replied, averting his gaze in embarrassment. After all, he'd initiated this encounter. He really wanted it too, more than anything else at the moment. But the _guilt_, it simply refused to go away. "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have done that," he added, pushing up off the desk and removing his hat from atop the monitor.

Reaching for his coat, Irvine felt Squall intercept his hand and the long, leather-clad fingers wrap around his wrist. He was tugged and rather than resist turned to face Squall. As they stood chest-to-chest, he met Squall's eyes again and saw the anger burning there.

"Why do you think I don't want to be with Rinoa anymore?" The grip tightened around his wrist, and Irvine knew then that he wasn't going to be allowed to leave the office until he answered.

"No idea. Really, I.. we thought you two were meant for each other. We were watchin' during that time when we were fightin' Ultimecia, saw how reckless you were when it came to rescuin' or protectin' Rinoa. Figured you'd end up marryin' her, actually.." As he responded he couldn't help but think of Selphie, how he'd felt exactly the same about their relationship at one point. He'd known 'his Sefie' since childhood and had always thought she was the one for him.

But Selphie had other ideas. She could never love anyone from the 'Orphanage Gang' like that. Never love him anymore than she could love a blood brother.

The news hurt him, and still did though he knew he had to move on and accept it eventually.

("Maybe this is just the first step to 'moving on'..")

"Well then I'll tell you.." Squall's voice yanked him back into reality, and he felt the pressure on his wrist let up all at once as he was released. Irvine slid into the chair he'd hung his duster over earlier while Squall rested on the edge of his desk. Eyes closed, one gloved hand rubbed at the bridge of his nose as he collected his thoughts, before he opened them again and stared off at the floor.

"Stop feeling bad about Rinoa, first of all. She only got what she had coming to her."

Squall's words caught Irvine off guard, and he twisted around in the chair. "What?" was all he could manage, too taken aback to say anything more.

"Exactly what I said. She got what she had coming. I _tried_ to put it behind us, I tried to be nice and forgive her for it. She still acted the same after it happened, still wanted to follow me around and everything. But deep down, I knew that that's just what it was -- an act. She stopped loving me the minute she decided to go with _him_," he spat the final word, and as his gaze moved to meet Irvine's again it was blank -- like the look he'd put on in a battle. The one that said he'd shut away his emotions again.

To protect himself.

Irvine knew that recalling the memories must trigger some feeling in him, apparently something he wasn't willing to reveal. Not yet anyway.

"Who?" He winced as his curiosity got the better of him, and he suddenly regretted asking.

There was no change in Squall's expression, not even some look let slip in his eyes. Nothing. Not surprisingly though, as he'd had years to perfect his barriers by now. "Seifer," he replied coolly.

Before Irvine could respond Xu burst into the office, a blush spreading over her cheeks as she looked between the two men. "Er.. Commander! President Loire's on the vidphone for you."

("Great timing _dad_..)

"Fine, fine.. tell him I'll be there in just a second," Squall waved a hand dismissively and Xu left with a nod, letting the door slide three-quarters of the way shut again.

Irvine stood to leave again, sliding back into his coat and taking a moment to adjust it on his shoulders. "That's probably important. You should go now.. we can talk anytime," he placed his hand against the door, preparing to push on it to get it to open up again when he felt himself stopped by Squall for the second time today.

The strength with which he was tugged and pressed against the door was astonishing, as Squall's thin frame hardly seemed capable of such power. But here he was, holding him fast to the door. Squall seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then wrenched Irvine forward by his shoulders, drawing him down the four inches necessary for them to be level with one another, and drew him into another kiss.

It reminded Irvine of the first time Squall had done it. Surprised him all over again with the amount of passion and feeling in that one single kiss, even as he knew Squall was still fighting to keep those walls up -- probably too preoccupied with that to realize what he was letting through as his arms wrapped around Irvine's neck and drew him in deeper. In real time it probably lasted no more than twenty seconds, but seemed to drag on much longer to the both of them.

Squall knew he had to go. Laguna wasn't going to wait all day, after all, and Xu would surely be back shortly anyway. He ended it slowly, first unraveling his arms from around Irvine's neck and then reluctantly pulling away. Squall almost cracked a smile as he heard a tiny whimper from the cowboy, but managed to keep his expression steady with a bit of effort.

"Stop feeling guilty, Kinneas. And if you're going to object to that, think of it as an order.."

With that Squall let Irvine up, and then pushed against the door. The system took over as soon as he applied pressure, and opened completely. Irvine watched him join a now completely frazzled Xu by the phone and couldn't help but smile. He'd gotten a rare glimpse at what lay hidden inside Squall Leonhart -- the "Ice Prince". The fearsome Lion of Balamb.

And that had been an unauthorized glimpse at that..

("Makes me wonder what I could find out if he was willin' to show it..")

The smile still tugging at the corners of his mouth, he adjusted his hat on his head and headed back out into the hallway.. leaving the SeeD Commander to handle SeeD Commander-type business. He'd have to find a way to wipe some of his goofy expression off his face before looking for any of his friends though, or he might end up cornered and having to explain himself to his overly nosy comrades.

The opaque wall giving way to a section of windows, the shade of the blue sky catching his eye set his thoughts in motion. _Rinoa_.

"Agh! Damn. Get out of my head! I'm not supposed t'care anymore!" Easier said than done..

He continued on towards the lift, pressing the button and then folding his arms over his chest as he waited for it to arrive.

("Shit. And with Seifer of all people too.. never though y'had it in you..")

The door parted in front of him, and a female student smiled nervously as he joined her inside the lift. Noticing her gaze sliding over her, examining his attire, the smile grew broader and he made a point to tip his hat to her. Something about that gesture along with his cowboy image seemed to always have women hooked in an instant.

There was a beep as the lift settled at the second floor, and the doors opened again even as no one stepped out. Looking between the girl and the open doors, he chuckled. "Hey, isn't this your stop?"

She jumped, having been yanked out of her fantasies rather abruptly, and then nodded profusely. "Oh! Y-yes! Very sorry!" she yelled, before dashing out.

Ah, yes. That Kinneas charm never failed..

--------

"So what's the big emergency?"

Squall was not in a good mood. As much as duty weighed on his mind, today he was much more interested in sorting out the personal problems currently looming over his head. He knew he'd have to make peace with Rinoa or else no one -- Quistis especially -- was going to let him rest.  
Once those were taken care of he'd be able to focus on work. Unfortunately, the rest of the world could not simply cease to exist while Squall Leonhart gets his matters of the heart in order. Knowing this, he sat down in front of the vidphone, hoping this would be brief.

"Ah! Squall! There you are.. I was beginning to wonder. But that Xu was just telling me about how busy you get so you know, I'm not mad at'cha or anythin--"

"Is this anything real important?"

A look of surprise crossed the older man's face, and he scratched at his head nervously for a moment. "Well, actually, I was just calling to tell you that I finally got a weekend free so I thought I'd call and offer to fly you guys to Esthar and we could all get together and.. I dunno.. forget we have jobs or something."

An amused chuckle coming from somewhere off-screen suggested Kiros was listening in on the conversation, but the noise didn't diminish Laguna's bright grin at all.

Squall was tempted to roll his eyes then and there, but then noticed the man was staring intently at him through the screen. "Yeah, fine, whatever," he answered hastily, finger already hovering over the disconnect button.

"..Really?" Laguna asked, a look of disbelief replacing the smile. He leaned over whatever desk was in front of him, his face effectively filling the whole of the screen. Squall? Okay a _vacation_? He thought he'd never see the day! "Great then! I'll have Fujin and Raijin fly the Ragnarok over tomorrow. They work here now, you know. They'll be thrilled to take a trip to Balamb .. with Seifer back at Garden and all."

Laguna almost wished he hadn't mentioned Seifer at all, as Squall's posture went rigid and a frown formed on his lips.  
"Sure. You do that," Squall snapped, offering only a salute before he punched the button and the screen went black. He knew how much Laguna hated such formality, so he hoped it'd be enough to discourage him from bringing up potentially sensitive subjects in the future.

Getting up from his seat, a thought crossed his mind briefly that he'd just agreed to spend the weekend in Esthar. With Laguna insisting on 'bonding' with him and the others pressuring him to have fun with them, nothing was likely going to get sorted out anytime soon.

("At least I've 'patching things up' with Irvine..")

At the thought a tiny smirk curved the corners of his mouth as he turned away from Xu. "Thanks to Laguna, you're going to be in charge of Garden for the next couple days," he said to the woman. Her smile broad, she nodded and then flopped down into her seat at her desk again. So eager to please. Strange, really, as she'd been ordering him around only a year ago.

Pausing for a moment to watch the girl plunge back into her work again, he exited the office and let the door slide closed quietly behind him. The walk to the lift was a short one, and just as he turned the corner he was knocked backwards abruptly as someone slammed into him.

"Zell!" he yelled, finding the blonde sprawled out on the floor in front of him.

He looked up groggily from where he lay, rubbing one hand along the area of his head that had come in contact with the ground. Then he carefully fingered the spiked parts of his hair and uttered a sigh of relief before picking himself up. "Eh! Squall! You seen Rinoa?"

Squall mentally facepalmed. Anyone else and he would've been angry, but he knew how dense Zell could be. "_No_," he started, glaring at him rather menacingly. "Why would I know -- or care -- where she is?"

He withered back in the strength of Squall's glare, beginning to slowly inch his way around the taller man. "S-sorry Squall. Just thought you might've like, seen her in a hallway or something. Didn't mean anything by it..!"

Zell took off and Squall shook his head, moving the rest of the way to the lift. He hadn't even thought about what to do with the girl until just now, and already the questions began to nag at him.

--------

**A/N:** Feh. Okay. It should be said that I'm not terribly thrilled with this chapter. I liked chapter three, but this one .. I dunno. I've written it like three different ways and this is the one I dislike the least, I suppose. I guess it's because Rinoa and Seifer feel so out of character and .. whatever. Doesn't matter. n.n;;  
Once again, I urge ya'll to review! Regardless of the number I get, this'll get completed .. but don't let that stop you from dropping me a line anyway! I'd love to know more about what people think! :D  
--neurosis/rigel


End file.
